lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Drive Shaft
Drive Shaft fue un grupo de rock de un solo éxito. Charlie Pace y su hermano Liam Pace fueron los fundadores de la banda. Driveshaft tomó su nombre de Dexter Stratton, bisabuelo de los hermanos. (Greatest Hits) El grupo cosechó un gran éxito tras su primer y único hit, "You All Everybody", el single estrella de su homónimo primer disco. Más tarde lanzaron un nuevo álbum, Oil Change, que no tuvo acogida. Drive Shaft es un cuarteto, aunque un miembro de la banda permanece anónimo. En la página oficial puede leerse que el guitarrista es Sinjin St. John, aunque se dirigen a él como Roderick, y su batería Patrick Gleason. Miembros * Charlie Pace: Bajista, coros, escritor * Liam Pace: Vocalista * Roderick: Guitarra * Miembro anónimo: Batería En flashbacks El éxito de Drive Shaft fue corto: después de tan sólo dos discos tuvieron que hacer anuncios a la sombra de su único éxito, "You All Everybody". Esto puede apreciarse notablemente cuando el grupo se pone a grabar un anuncio de los pañales Butties Diapers. Liam sintió entonces que el grupo se estaba "vendiendo", lo que le llevó a su eventual marcha del grupo. Hurley escucha a Drive Shaft después de recoger el disco de una cesta de dos dólares en su tienda de discos. En la Isla * El primer día en la Isla, Kate nota que Charlie le resulta familiar. Después de que Charlie canturree "You All Everybody", Kate le reconoce como un miembro del grupo. En la misma escena, Jack confiesa no haber oído hablar de Drive Shaft. * Locke dice haber sido un fan, pero que prefería su álbum debut a "Oil Change." * Naomi cuenta a Charlie que "hicieron un gran negocio contigo cuando encontraron el avión", pero que no había oído nada de su banda antes de su mención tras el accidente del vuelo 815. Discografía ''Drive Shaft'' El disco debut fue un gran éxito, convirtiéndose en disco de oro repetidas veces. Debido sobretodo al exitoso single "You All Everybody". El álbum promocionó un Drive Across America Tour. ''Oil Change'' No tuvo el mismo éxito que su álbum debut, discutiblemente debido a los problemas de Charlie para escribir canciones por culpa de su nueva adicción a las drogas. El álbum no cosechó ningún récord o disco de oro. ''Greatest Hits'' Lanzado después del accidente del Vuelo 815, en el que Charlie se creía muerto, este disco estaba "en todas partes", según Naomi Dorrit. ''Live in Jakarta'' Visto por primera vez en Find 815. Sam Thomas consiguió una copia. Giras )]] * Fueron teloneros de un grupo llamado Meat Coat. * The Drive Across America Tour * 2nd Tour of Finland * Charlie estaba planificando otra gira en L.A. a la que esperaba que Liam se sumara. Influencia de Oasis El grupo en la serie parece estar bastante influenciado por el grupo Oasis. * El vocalista de ambos grupos se llama Liam. * Ambos grupos se formaron en Manchester. * Hay hermanos en los dos grupos (Charlie & Liam Pace/Noel & Liam Gallagher). * Charlie canta los coros y es el compositor principal, como Noel Gallagher. * Se sabe que ambos hermanos han peleado por quien canta ciertas partes en las canciones. * Liam se refiere a Charlie como "hermanito" asi como Noel Gallagher se refiere a Liam como "Nuestro niño". * 'You All Everybody' suena similar a 'Rock 'n' Roll Star' de Oasis. * Liam Pace se refiere a si mismo como "el payaso de la cara bonita", exactamente igual a como Noel Gallagher se refiere a su hermano Liam Gallagher. * La postura de Liam Pace en el escenario es igual a la de Liam Gallagher. * Charlie interpreta el tema de Oasis Wonderwall en los episodios "Flashes Before Your Eyes" y "Greatest Hits". Curiosidades *Charlie estaba escribiendo una nueva canción para su nuevo álbum en , pero no la pudo terminar, ya que Liam fue a rehabilitarse a Australia. Se llamaba "Saved" y la letra era: "Funny now, you finally see me standing here / Funny now, I'm crying in the rain / All alone, I try to be invincible / Together now we can be saved". *"You All Everybody" se puede oír en el fondo de un episodio de Alias. *'Dexter Stratton' coincide con uno de los Ex-Integrantes de Iron Maiden. Links externos * Drive Shaft website * Blogspot: Drive Shaft Blog